Surveillance
by Tunarh
Summary: ZC:AU. There's always a someone there watching you in the midst of an important event. Zach proposing ;D


**Lols. I was bored. **

**

* * *

**

**Surveillance**_  
_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
__-  
**David Archuleta**_

**OC POV. **

I looked at the way he stared at her; it was loving, and comforting at the same time, like any person would look at their beau, their soul mate. My eyes skimmed over the way he held her hand in his underneath the table, the dark eyes filled with so much lust that it looked like it would burst out at any moment. I sighed and buried my face under the book I was holding as they looked up, their eyes scanning the room. They had been doing this every 5 minutes for half an hour already.

"The subjects are both still in the restaurant, apparently lovesick." I muttered into the comms unit perched in my ear.

"Good work, agent. And make sure that Zach does the right thing." A voice replied. I rolled my eyes and continued skimming over the lines of the novel I had been 'reading.' Seriously, I needed to get a new book. I had been rereading the paperback so often that it lay flat on the table when set down.

"Cammie." He said. I immediately perked up, discreetly leaning forward so that I could hear every word in every sentence in every phrase Zachary Goode was going to say. I wanted, no, _needed _to know this information.

"Yeah?" she answered, picking up her wine and taking a sip. I rolled my eyes at the way she got so excited. Obviously, Zach had _quite _the effect on her. I should know.

"Um…Cammie…I have…something to tell you." He continued. This definitely got me interested. I waited, anticipating for the next word to come out of his mouth.

"What?" she asked apparently confused. I laughed quietly under my breath and pretended to look out the window as their eyes trailed over me. Who needed machines to scan their room every few minutes when there were these two in here?

"I…um…have a surprise for you?" he said, making it sound like a question. His annoying knack for theatrics was so obvious; I wonder how Cammie couldn't see it. She was obviously so overpowered with this love and infatuation he had for her, or whatever emotion Zachary Goode had.

"Yes?" she asked. Zach appeared to be a little flustered, fidgeting a bit, with his hand in his pocket. Now I knew exactly what he was going to do. Wow, I never knew Zach had emotions like this.

"I love you." He said simply, his voice filled with an emotion even _I _couldn't comprehend. I picked at the rice on my plate and stuffed a spoonful in my mouth.

"I love you too." She said her had rubbing circles in his palm. She was still confused, wondering why Zach had told her a piece of information he had already voiced out more than a thousand times before. "I know that's not what you're trying to tell me." Huh. Girl's good.

Zach sighed and his eyes trailed over her perfect figure, licking his lips a bit. Perve. He got up from his seat and Cammie looked up at him, her eyes clouded with frustration at whatever he was hiding.

"Cameron Morgan." He started, walking around the table until he reached a spot next to her. She turned and faced him, finally catching up to his behaviour and gasped. Zach slid down onto one knee and pulled a red velvet box from his pocket. "Ti amo con tutta l'anima. Non posso vivere senza voi. Lo sposereste?"

Cammie's eyes visibly widened, though not because of fear, but because of the question that had come out of Zach's mouth. The whole restaurant was staring by now, so technically, it was okay for me to stare too, without being rude. Zach pinched the lid between his thumb and forefinger, and it popped open to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

Cammie's hand flew up to her mouth, and tears were beginning to appear at the tips of her eyes. I smiled at her when she looked around the restaurant and blushed a bright red at all of those happy faces staring back at her.

"Si. Anche io ti amo." Zach let out a breath as if he had been holding it for the whole time –which he probably was– and plucked the ring from its case of safety, sliding it onto Cammie's third finger on her left hand. He stood up and leaned over to kiss her and suddenly, the whole room burst into cheers and whoops. I looked around to see a roomful of people removing fake noses, contacts, wigs, and such. I took the opportunity to slip out of the room. Mission accomplished.

**(AN: Teehee. Another one-shot. Though this one is special ;) I wrote this for the competition on gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com, so yeah… I know it's not my style of writing…but I wanted to try and see if I could land a position in the website…  
Ok…enough about that…**

**Review! =D)**


End file.
